On the Bliss of Engagement
by Hota
Summary: They took turns in the shower, rings resting side by side on the counter, until they finished and took turns slipping them back onto each other's fingers.


**A/N:** Crossposted from my AO3 - archiveofourown dot org / works/8793667

* * *

Yuuri's fingers threaded with his own as they walked back to the hotel in silence. A sideways glance told him Yuuri had that look like he was searching for something again, so he held his tongue, squeezing Yuuri's fingers and smiling when he squeezed back.

The night air chilled his nose, but he hardly noticed with the heat of Yuuri's hand around his, his thumb finding the solid band of gold and circling against it. This was really happening. It felt even more surreal now, knowing Yuuri didn't even remember inviting him to Hasetsu in the first place, knowing Yuuri had come to this decision with only the past several months as his guide to their relationship.

They said their goodnights to the others as they parted for their respective rooms, letting Yuuri's fingers slip away as they stepped inside. He closed and locked the door, shrugging out of his jacket and toeing off his shoes.

"Viktor."

"Yes, Yuuri?"

"About the footage from last year…"

He turned towards Yuuri and waited for him to continue, tilting his head as Yuuri remained silent too long. He stepped closer, noticing the furrowed brow and clenched fists and reaching out to curl his fingers around Yuuri's, gently coaxing them into releasing. He rubbed his fingers against Yuuri's palms where his nails had dug into flesh. He didn't need this kind of stress weighing on him before the competition. It wasn't like it changed anything, though it certainly explained those first weeks upon his arrival in Hasetsu.

"Yuuri... As your coach, I'm telling you to worry about it after the competition."

Yuuri sighed, peeking up at Viktor over his glasses. "And as my f-fiancé?"

"As your fiancé," he started and then stopped as he grinned, because how could he _not?_ He squeezed Yuuri's fingers, pulling them to his lips and pressing a kiss just above the ring. "As your _fiancé_ , I'm telling you the same thing. Your goal is in your sight; don't get distracted by minor details now."

Yuuri looked like he wanted to protest, at least until Viktor pressed another kiss to his forehead. He sighed again and relaxed, the tension melting out of him as he tilted his head, his lips ghosting against Viktor's. "After the competition," he said, and there was so much promise in those soft words, it made Viktor's heart ache.

"Right." Viktor smiled and stepped back so they could get ready for bed. It was a struggle to keep from asking if they could sleep together despite it being the night before Yuuri's biggest competition yet, but he didn't dare risk anything that might throw Yuuri off balance; Viktor tended to be an octopus, and Yuuri needed a solid night's rest to win.

They took turns in the shower, rings resting side by side on the counter, until they finished and took turns slipping them back onto each other's fingers. There was the same thrill deep in his chest as the first time as it sank in a bit more this wasn't just a dream.

"Night, Vitya," Yuuri murmured, a hint of pink in his cheeks as he squeezed Viktor's hand and climbed into bed.

"Night...Yuu-chan," he replied with a grin, stretching in his own cold bed. "Or can I call you _anata_?" His grin widened as Yuuri turned scarlet, hiding his face in his pillow before nodding.

"I'd like that," Yuuri said, smiling as he held his hand out across the space between them.

Viktor met him halfway, their rings gleaming together in the moonlight drifting in through the window. He squeezed tight and watched as Yuuri closed his eyes. It didn't take long for his breathing to even out and his fingers to go limp in his grasp. He waited several long minutes more before slipping from bed and settling Yuuri's hand next to his pillow.

"Goodnight, sweet prince," he murmured with a smile, brushing back Yuuri's hair and kissing his temple. He watched him sleep a moment before returning to bed, staring at the amazing man who'd stolen his heart a year ago until he fell asleep as well.


End file.
